Mirror universe
The mirror universe is the informal name for our parallel universe. This parallel universe coexists with the prime universe on another dimensional plane. The mirror universe was so named because many people and places seemed to be opposites of their characteristics in the prime universe, with numerous "good" aspects now "evil" and vice versa, thus "mirror-like". The mirror universe appears only in Expanded Universe of Planetes, but in Anime can see the "bad" Hachirota "Hachimaki" Hoshino and the "bad" Ai Tanabe. The first appearance in Expanded Universe is in the second part of Planetes Mata 2 (episode "Mirror Universe"), where the ship FEF 05 enters a vortex and goes to the mirror universe, showing a "bad version" of Josep Maria #, İhi Kadse and Laia (who is killed). After the mirror universe appeared in several episodes of Planetes 3rd. Josep Maria # from mirror universe is the head of the Teremedovulcan Union. It also appears Carol, a girl who didn't appear their "good part" of our world, she joins the ship FEF 07 but them they discover that she is a traitor. Then appears a mirror universe's girl called Over-Intendent Selena Gomez, seeking a good relationship with his double, but she hijacked ship 07 with Carol and wishes to use the ship as a weapon of a war in her world. Josep Maria 15 found the same Over-Intendent with fewer years and sees an opportunity: if he erases her memory Selena won't grow and never will exist the Over-Intenden or her entire war that nearly ended with all teremedosians in the mirror universe: a war between Teremedovulcan Union and an Alliance of Terrans (humans) and Klingons. After mirror universe appeared in another episode, where Josep Maria 15 gets to know that in altered mirror universe he is famous because there he did the "great achievement", although he has never done anything important there. In mirror universe in "schools" the students are evaluated in pairs instead of individually as in our world, causing major problems between the pairs formed (same sex or different sex). Timeline of the Mirror Universe (420-2200) * 420 — Erika divided the universe in two parallel universes, mirroring events and peoples. * 512-1000 — The Roman Empire becomes stronger, subjugating the people of other countries. * 1024 — The Roman Empire becomes the Terran Empire, splitting into several countries under the Terran Empire's control. * 1902 — The American Sub-Empire is created, bringing together all the countries of North America and South America. * 1912-1930 — The Great War began in Europe, and in the end all the countries of Europe form the wild European Sub-Empire. * 1930 — Japan evacuates the small enclaves of China as its becoming untenable. They grab some former European territories in the Far East and Taiwan. China, with an unbroken dynastic regime, grabs Tibet and some more territory in the west. Europe gets much of the Middle East except Turkey and the Arabian Peninsula, which go to the American Sub-Empire. The Persian Sub-Empire, which reformed after the war gets Iraq and Kuwait. * 1930–1942 — Known as the "Time of Peace" as most powers consolidate their gains. Despite the name, millions are killed in forced population movements, exterminations, and assimilations. Basic international institutions pop up mostly in the form of trade pacts. The only independent nations left are Scandinavia Sub-Empire, The American Sub-Empire, The European Sub-Empire, The Chinese Sub-Empire, The Japanese Sub-Empire, The Persian Sub-Empire, The Union of South Africa, and the Australian Republic, the latter two run by dictators. Also important is a revitalization of interest in classical literature and thought. The term 'terran' is beginning to outpace 'human' when speaking of all the people of Earth. First and foremost still, people are loyal to their governments. Emperors during this period include Huey Long, J. Edgar Hoover, and Joseph McCarthy in America. Fredrick II and Adolf Hitler (via a coup) in Europe, and just Hirohito in Japan. * 1945 — Dissatisfied over Scandinavia's reluctance to integrate further with Europe, the European Sub-Empire 'all of a sudden' declares war and invades with other two million troops. The only reason the war took four months was because of guerilla resistance in the mountains. * 1946 — Fearful over Europe's power, Russia and Persia sign a formal alliance. * 1951 — The American Sub-Empire secretly detonates a nuclear bomb in the Mojave Desert. After seeing footage, Emperor Patton decides to keep it a secret but continues development. * 1955 — Weary over America's probing in Tibet (part of China) and Kuwait (part of Persia), the two form another alliance focused to counter the American Sub-Empire. Emperor Patton is somewhat concerned with this although the two weren't really a threat to him. America forms the North Atlantic Trade Organization, a cooperative venture with Europe to patrol the worlds oceans protecting trade from 'pirates' (more for surveillance). * 1960 — Emperor John F. Kennedy seizes power from the weak and brief reign of Emperor Adlai Ewing Stevenson II. He was most famous for saying, "Let every nation know, whether it wishes us ill will or not, that we are not friends, we will crush all those that oppose us or get in our way. This nation does not have friends, we only have allies and only as long as they are useful." Kennedy uses the increased animosity to start a space race and he commissions the Apollo program. * 1967 — Martin Luther King, Jr. has Kennedy assassinated and he takes the throne. King rehauls much of the American social system and ends what few private charity organizations are left saying, "if they have the money to give it away, they might as well use it to support their country." He taxes them out of existence. * 1969 — Apollo 11 lands on the Moon. According the Buzz Aldrin, Neil Armstrong died when his head hit the bulkhead during the landing in the lunar module. Aldrin is the first man to step foot on the moon and his first words are, "I claim this moon in the name of the American Sub-Empire of the Terran Empire". Naturally other countries protest. * 1970 — In response to America claiming the moon, Australia claims Antarctica. The moon was a political move but most of the Empires had bases in Antarctica and Australia just told them to get out. With his reorganization, Emperor King had almost a million soldiers in the Philippines and a major navel base at Subic Bay. In a nuclear attack, Sydney is annihilated in a mushroom cloud and resistance goes downhill from there. Resistance holds out another year on Tasmania but is soon snuffed out. Antarctica is divided up on the American Sub-Empire's terms after that. Within the next 10 years; Japan, Europe, China, and Russia all develop nuclear weapons but America is still two generations ahead of them, they already have ballistic submarines on patrol. * 1980 — Emperor King becomes to first Emperor to actually retire without dying in office or being assassinated. His chooses Jimmy Carter to replace him. Before he ascends to office however, reports surface that he shot two people snooping around his peanut farm. Normally this would not be a problem as most Emperors personally killed many, but these turned out to be just kids. Ronald Reagan used this to his advantage and ascended to Emperor. * 1982 — Emperor Reagan highly publicizes South African atrocities in their concentration camps for political prisoners. South African dictator Nelson Mandela fires back that America does the same in the middle of the deserts of the American Southwest. Reagan finally invades South Africa, although Europe, still with territory in East Africa, protests because of the strategic importance of the cape. * 1985 — After thirty years of uneasiness about the NATO pact, Japan and China formalize an official alliance. This new "Eastern Coalition" realizes it might have the makings of something import and invites Russia and Turkey to join. * 1990 — Emperor Reagan dies of what CIA doctors call a heart attack. CIA director William Jefferson Blythe assumes the title of Emperor soon after. It is curious to note the previous CIA director George H. W. Bush died the same way. * 1991 — Russia and Turkey join the Eastern Coalition. * 1994 — In response to the growing influence of the Eastern Coalition, the American and European Sub-Empires form the "Western Alliance". * — Current year. * 2053 — Emperor Adrik Thorsen orders the assault team of space platform to seize a new advanced satellite launched by the Coalition. The Coalition responds by destroying the space platform. A few hours later nuclear missiles are launched and the world plunges into nuclear war. The Alliance had a good anti-missile system but several nukes still got though destroying several major cities and military bases. The Coalition didn't have as good a system and the Alliance used advanced stealth technology on their missiles. The exchange ended soon after with the Eastern Coalition completely destroyed, having over a billion dead. The Alliance 'won' the war but collapsed all the same. The government of the American Sub-Empire still existed but it was severely weakened and over the next several years, several areas formed their own associations while still claiming allegiance to the Emperor. * April 5, 2063 — Physicist Zefram Cochrane launched a converted nuclear missile and made humanity's first warp journey. He had to first take control of most of Eastern Montana to secure materials/money and ruled from Bozeman. Later that evening an alien spacecraft landed outside of the town and an alien came out and used a strange gesture in greeting, he also said, "live long and prosper". As a scientist Cochrane was curious and tried to imitate it but couldn't. He then realized he was standing in front of an alien spacecraft that made his look primitive so he pulled out his shotgun and fired at the alien. His bodyguard knew what he was thinking and yelled, "Board their ship, take everything you can!" The ship's records showed that they were on a deep space patrol and not expected to return for a year. They altered course to investigate warp emanations from our solar system and determine the threat value of our race. Cochrane's team begin immediate development of a new warp vessel incorporating modifications based on the Vulcan design. In the following months, Dr. Cochrane is able to use his new discovery to take over the Terran Empire and declares reign over the rest of the world, which was to devastated to offer any resistance. In fact, many in Asia welcome this new event, in hope that it will repair their civilization. * 2064 — Recognizing that the best way to motivate people to pull together was to turn their focus outward, Emperor Cochrane decrees the Terran Space Initiative. Exploitation of the solar system begins to help rebuild human civilization. * 2074 — The first ten vessels of the Conqueror Class, a warp drive starship design, completes production. * 2075 — A fleet of twelve Conqueror Class vessels launches for Denobula Triaxa. The Denobulan government resists their overtures for an alliance, and the fleet begins a siege that lasts only three weeks before the Denobulan government concedes defeat. * 2076 — A Vulcan cruiser enters Earth's orbit, demanding to know what the Terran Empire did to their survey ship. Several Conqueror Class vessels take up position around the warship. Tensions mount and the Vulcan cruiser is fired upon when it tries to escape. Disabled, the ship is boarded, crew captured. Flight data decrypted shows the coordinates for the Vulcan homeworld. * 2078 — A fleet of twelve Stellar Class warships are sent to Vulcan. The Stellar Class features launch tubes that fire thermo-nuclear hydrofusion torpedoes. * 2079 — The Terran Fleet arrives at Vulcan, much to the Vulcans' surprise. Vulcan warships gather to expel the threat, but bureaucratic opportunists on the Vulcan High Command start to see the power that can be formed with an alliance. The Vulcans soon begin sharing various technologies with the Terran Empire. While on an exploratory mission, the ISS Bonaparte discovers Axanar and it's intelligent, but non-space faring, humanoid race. The Axanar are quickly subjugated and become part of the Terran Empire. * 2080 — A fleet of Terran Defense Force vessels encounter a Tellarite vessel while on patrol in the Vega system. After a brief and incisive attack, the Tellarite vessel is disabled. The Tellarite commander is interrogated and quickly divulges the coordinates of the Tellarite homeworld. The combined fleet of Terran Empire and Vulcan warships enters the Tellar home system. After a two-week siege, the Tellarites surrender and all of the Tellarite controlled space is annexed by the Terran Empire. * 2081 — An Andorian warship fires on a Terran scout ship. The Terran Empire declares war and masses a fleet. Each battle comes to a draw, with neither side a clear victor. After five months, the Vulcans mediate negotiations between the two foes and logic wins out showing each the advantage of becoming allies. * 2082 — A series of meetings take place on Earth; attended by the diplomats from Earth, Vulcan, and Andor. Talks of a formal unified alliance fails to gain popularity due to disagreements as to how the new alliance would be governed, and by whom. * 2084 — Emperor Cochrane is poisoned. Fleet Admiral Emory Erickson, Commander-in-Chief of the Terran Defense Force declares himself Emperor. * 2085 — During a war games exercise involving Terran, Vulcan, and Andorian warships, an Andorian warship is crippled when two Terran warships collide with it. The incident calls for an immediate and in-depth review. It is found that there needs to be a more centralized command and training structure between the three governments. * 2087 — The Terran Emperor, the leader of the Vulcan High Command, and the Andorian Chancellor gather with the high ranking members of their governments and military to sign the accords forming an official alliance. Each government's ruler will equally rule on a council of nine regents, three from each government. Every three years, the mantel of Prime Regent will be held by one of the three rulers. In addition, a unified military command is created. Starfleet will consist of officers and warships from all three governments. Each will maintain defense fleets within their home territories, but Starfleet warships and their commanders will have overriding authority. To show solidarity, the Vulcans and Andorians agree to have Starfleet based on Earth, which soon became the military powerhouse of the new Alliance; essentially a planet-wide military base. To ensure a high standard of training and competence, the Starfleet Academy is organized and built on Earth, in San Francisco, to train all Starfleet officers. Through a great amount of debate and political maneuvering, the Terrans' own Emperor Emory Erickson accepts the mantel as the first Prime Regent of the Alliance. * 2090 — During a tour of the Terran Empire, the ISS Alliance is attacked by vessels of unknown configuration. The leader of the Vulcan High Command and the Andorian Chancellor are killed in the attack. Emperor Erickson declares martial law until the attackers can be brought to justice. Protests are raised by the Vulcan and Andorian governments, but are quickly quieted when squadrons of Zeus Class dreadnaughts take up orbit around Vulcan, Andor, and other key colonies and installations. The Zeus Class is the newest warship design out of a secret Jovian construction dock. Some 60 had been built from 2083 and 2090. There are a number of minor rebellions, which are quashed by either the Terran warships or the MACO (Military Assault Command Operations) shock troops carried aboard. One notable rebellion was on Luna, which led to a Terran warship, bombing a colony there. * 2091 — Emperor Erickson reveals that Starfleet Intelligence has discovered that the Council of Regents had conspired to assassinate the Prime Regent. With this, he disbands the Council of Regents and declares Vulcan and Andor subject worlds of the "mighty Terran Empire." There are many rumblings by the Andorians and Vulcans of their loss of power, however over the past four years the military might of the Alliance had become centered on Earth. Even the Andorian Imperial Guard was based on Earth, along with numerous Vulcan warships. This enabled the Terrans to seize control of both Vulcan and Andorian warships and equipment, thereby outgunning both the Vulcan and Andorian governments. * 2092 — Extensive deposits of dilithium are found on Rigel XII, held by the Orion Trade Alliance. The Orions are quickly annexed into the Terran Empire. * 2093–2130 — The Terran Empire soon began a policy of promoting the inherent superiority of Terrans. Although officially Vulcans and Andorians are allies to humanity, many Terrans openly regard them and other aliens as nothing more than slaves. During this time, revisionist historians propagate the idea that the first Vulcans to step foot on Terran soil were part of an invasion force and that Zefram Cochrane turned the tables on them. Despite this, many Vulcans, Andorians, Denobulans, Orions, and other non-Terrans attend Starfleet Academy and serve on Starfleet warships. * 2130 – Upon Emperor Erickson's death, he is succeeded by his son Emory Erickson Jr. Around this time many Vulcans began an underground movement of idealists which promoted the idea that their species and others were equal to Terrans. A prominent member of this movement was Soval. * 2150 — By this time, the Terran Empire has conquered dozens of species and even launched attacks against several Klingon ships, however the leadership of the Empire under Emperor Erickson II has become extremely corrupt, caring very little for the good of the Empire instead only for their own ambitions. Seeing this corruption as a weakness and vulnerability, Vulcan dissidents incite a rebellion against the Terran Empire. Soon members of other conquered species joined the rebels, such as Andorians and Tellarites. * 2151 — With the rebellion turning into a full-blown war, the Terran flagship ISS Enterprise leaves spacedock. Although the ship could have been Jonathan Archer's, Starfleet admirals conspire behind his back, ultimately giving command to Captain Maximilian Forrest, with Archer as his first officer. The Enterprise would eventually see more battle experience than any other crew in Starfleet. * 2154 — The Tholians detonate a Tri-cobalt device inside the gravity well of a dead star. The explosion creates an interphasic rift, providing a doorway into a parallel universe, but the rift is unstable. It is too dangerous for the Tholians to send one of their own ships through, so they transmit a distress call into the opening, hoping to lure a ship from the other side. Their plan appears to work brilliantly, as the starship USS Defiant from that universe is drawn into the rift. The Tholians quantum-date a piece of the hull from the Defiant, discovering that the ship is not only from another universe, but also from another time – about a hundred years into the future. * 2155 — Commander Archer buys off one of the humanoids working as an outside laborer for the Tholians. This contact provides Archer with information on the Tholians' activities and transmits images of the docked USS Defiant before his signal is jammed. There is a battle at Tau Ceti, part of the ongoing war. Things go very badly for the Terran Empire, with Starfleet losing twelve ships, but imperial propaganda conveys the message that the battle went well and that the war may be over soon. Enterprise leaves Gorlan Station and sets a course to rendezvous with their assault fleet. Soon after, Commander Archer mutinies against Captain Forrest. His goal is to take the ship to Tholian space to capture the Defiant. A captured Tholian reveals the location of the secret facility when Archer and Phlox apply torture. Not before long Commander T'Pol helps Forrest to regain command. But Archer has locked the helm on autopilot with an encryption code and Starfleet Command approves of Archer's mission. The crew find the Defiant ready to launch in a dry-dock. Archer and a small team beam over and seize command of the Federation vessel. Alarmed by a distress call of the prisoner, Enterprise is soon surrounded by Tholian vessels and destroyed. Forrest dies on the ship, while the Defiant manages to recover a number of escape pods. A Gorn who was still aboard the Defiant sabotages the ship but Archer hunts down the reptilian. With a vessel more powerful than any other at his avail he intervenes in a battle against Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites. After a disagreement Archer kills Admiral Black. In the meantime T'Pol, Soval of the ISS Avenger and Phlox forged an alliance against Archer, which was unsuccessful and resulted in the destruction of the Avenger. After this brief power struggle, the Defiant then headed for Earth where Archer was going to declare himself the new Emperor. But communications officer and captain's woman Hoshi Sato killed Archer by poisoning his champagne and, using the firepower of the captured ship, ordered the surrender of Starfleet and declared herself Empress of the Terran Empire to Admiral Gardner at Starfleet Command. Emperor Erickson II and the officials of his administration were executed soon after. * 2156 — The last members of the rebellion are destroyed by the ISS Defiant under the command of Captain Travis Mayweather. With the threat to the Terran Empire over, Empress Sato ordered a new fleet of ships to be built using the Defiant's design. Starfleet Intelligence discovers the existence of a race similar to the Vulcans, called the Romulans. The Romulans are a group of Vulcans that escaped from Vulcan refusing Surak's teachings. It was believed that the group had perished, but apparently had flourished and exists peacefully with another yet unknown race – the Remans. Contact is soon made with the Romulans. Seeing their existence as a threat to the memory of Surak and therefore the whole of Vulcan culture, the Vulcans push for a large-scale military action. Empress Sato grants the Vulcan petition to attack the Romulans. Starfleet warships are supported by a large number of Vulcan vessels in the campaign against the Romulans. * 2159 — The ISS Defiant leads an assault fleet, supported by Vulcan Bird-of-Prey vessels and surprises a Romulan base repairing and refitting some fifty Romulan vessels. Because there were only skeleton crews aboard, most all of the ships are destroyed before firing a shot in defense. Eight Vulcan vessels are destroyed while delivering a deadly barrage of fire to the starbase causing it to explode. This delivers a crushing blow to the Romulan Star League and Vulcans begin to gain more respect from Terrans because of their actions in the war. * 2160 — Admiral Erika Hernandez takes a second assault fleet into Romulan space, with it's target the Romulan homeworld. The fleet lays waste to Romulan defenses during the Battle of Cheron as they forge their way through. In the weeks to follow, the Terran Empire captures increasing amounts of Romulan held territory and colonies. * 2161 — The assault fleet commanded by Admiral Hernandez enters the Romulus system and destroys the remainder of their defense fleet. Pleas of surrender from Praetor Valdore are ignored. The fleet barrages Romulus and within hours, Romulus is a wasteland with over 4 billion dead. Nearby Remus evacuates, civilian transports heading for deep space with Romulan defense ships lagging behind to slow down the Terran and Vulcan warships. Remus is captured shortly after. * 2166 — The new fleet of Defiant-class vessels becomes operational. * 2167–2186 — Terrans begin to change their views of Vulcans, with most no longer regarding them as slaves. Instead Vulcans become known for their ruthlessness, which Terrans admire. This is all in response to how the Vulcans fought in the war against the Romulans. * 2186 — A massive construction program is initiated to produce several new classes of destroyers, frigates, cruisers, and dreadnaughts. This is to prepare for a massive military action against the Klingon Free States. * 2194 — Starfleet Intelligence reports that a Klingon task force, sent to test the strength of the Terran Empire, is underway to the Axanar system. The ISS Valiant is dispatched to investigate. The ISS Intrepid discovers the buoy-recorder of the Valiant. It is learned that a Klingon task force destroyed it after it's immediate arrival at Axanar. The Intrepid, commanded by Vice-Admiral Mayweather, disables a Klingon cruiser eight parsecs from the Axanar system. He is joined by a wing of cruisers, and enters Axanar space. He demands the surrender of the Klingon task force. One of the cruisers picks up a second Klingon task force on it's way to Axanar. Vice-Admiral Mayweather immediately executes a tactical plan that results in the destruction of the Klingon task force at Axanar and disables the incoming task force. Empress Sato declares war against the Klingon Free States. * 2195 — Due to his success at Axanar, Vice-Admiral Mayweather is promoted to full Admiral and given command of the 6th and 8th Fleets. Over the next two years, he coordinates many victories against the Klingons, expanding Terran holdings. * 2197 — Admiral Mayweather is promoted to Fleet Admiral and given command of Starfleet. * 2200 — Due to dwindling resources and losses of territory, the Klingons become increasingly desperate in their tactics, causing further defeats. Soon the Terran Empire warships have located Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld. Category:Places Category:Mirror Universe bg:Огледална вселена ca:Món paraŀlel es:Mundo paralelo fr:Univers miroir gl:Universo espello it:Universo dello specchio pt:Universo espelho ro:Univers oglindă ru:Зеркальная вселенная sr:Огледало свемир